


[Art] he (walked like, looked like) burned like summer

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calligraphy, M/M, Quote, Traditional Art, lettering, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: A quote from the fic. Probably one very relatable quote from this fic.





	[Art] he (walked like, looked like) burned like summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he (walked like, looked like) burned like summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640900) by [foxfireflamequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/pseuds/foxfireflamequeen). 



> Inspired by the fic because this is definitely one of those fae AUs that was poetic and beautiful.  
> It reminds me that everyone makes choices and sometimes not everything is cut out clearly for us and that there is beauty in uncertainty/ambiguity.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36659487701/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
